


Jedi Sailor

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

"Ah hate yeh."

"No you don't. You love me. That's why you did it."

"No. Ah hate yeh."

"And still, I beg to differ. Would you be standing there in that if you hated me?"

"Apparently." Billy tugs on the goofy scarf tied around his neck. "Ah will never understand yeh and yer weird fantasies."

"Fine. Hate me all you want, but don't call my fantasies weird. I happen to think sailors are sexy. And you," Dom smirks and trails his lips over Billy's jawline before flicking his tongue out to taste his lips. He feels Billy's body respond. "You look hot. My own Scottish sailor."

Billy can't help but smile. Sure he feels ridiculous in this sailor costume, but if it gets Dom horny, that's all that matters in the end, right?

"Well this sailor has to be back on the ship in an hour an' he'd enjoy a good shagging prior to his return."

\-----

His entire body sated, Dom lifts his chin off of Billy's chest and looks into his eyes.

"Well now, you're glowing. What could possibly put a grin like that on your face?" He's clearly pleased with himself and awaits a compliment on his performance from Billy.

Billy pauses. "If Ah can't be a Jedi, Ah would like to fuck one." His happy expression changes to surprise as Dominic rips the pillow out from under his head and smacks him with it.

"Wanker."


End file.
